Il Pleut Dans Mon Coeur
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Torturé et perdu depuis qu'il a réalisé certaines choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possibles, Kirua évite résolument Gon. Le jeune Hunter, malheureux, veut savoir pourquoi. FLUFF !


**Auteur :** Encore moi xD

**Série :** Once again, Hunter X Hunter )

**Titre :** Il pleut dans mon cœur

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à moi ! Je suis en fait le grand Yoshihiro Togashi, et j'ai inventé les personnages de Gon et Kirua. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais caser cette histoire dans aucune de mes œuvres, c'est pourquoi je me suis inscrit ici et... Bon d'accord, vous m'avez reconnue --" Rien ne m'appartient, même si j'aimerais bien pouvoir me faire les dents sur Kirua... Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci. C'est juste pour mon plaisir de fanfikeuse sadique !

**Note :** Encore un OS sous forme de POVs alternés... Cette fois-ci, l'action tourne autour de Gon et Kirua, mes petits chouchous ! Gah... Quand je saurai écrire des lemons... Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! ; p

**Il pleut dans mon cœur**

POV Kirua :

- Kirua, s'il te plait... Ouvre-moi... Je n'en peux plus de cette situation... S'il te plait !

Cela va bientôt faire six jours que ça dure. Je n'ai plus la force de l'entendre m'appeler à travers la porte de ma chambre, je suis psychologiquement à bout. Et pourtant, il ne lâche pas prise. Comment fait-il ? J'aurais déjà abandonné, moi... Mais pas lui... Comme sur le dirigeable, pendant l'examen de Hunter : il n'avait pas arrêté avant d'avoir fait utiliser son pied gauche et sa main droite à Netero. Comme avec Hisoka durant la quatrième épreuve.

Gon n'abandonnera jamais. Je le sais. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine ? Je devrais rendre les armes et assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Mais voilà, je suis lâche... Je suis trop effrayé par ce qui pourrait arriver, alors je me cache. Mon père me dirait que ce n'est pas digne d'un Zoaldyeck, que je dois me comporter en homme.

Seulement voilà... L'une des premières choses que j'ai apprises est que je ne dois pas me battre si je sais que le combat est perdu d'avance. Et je sais que si je laisse Gon entrer, j'aurais perdu. C'est pourquoi, même si ça me déchire d'entendre ses plaintes, je reste sourd face à ses appels incessants. Je sais que je lui fais du mal pourtant ; que de nous deux, c'est lui le plus fragile. Et je me déteste de lui faire endurer cela. Lui, à qui j'avais fait la promesse de toujours être à ses côtés, de tout lui dire, dans n'importe quelle circonstance... J'ai failli à cette promesse, et aujourd'hui, il pleut dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville... **(NdA : La partie "il pleut dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville" ne m'appartient pas. Je cite Paule Verlaine.)**

_Pardonne-moi, Gon..._

POV Gon :

- Kirua, s'il te plait... Ouvre-moi... Je n'en peux plus de cette situation... S'il te plait !

Cela va faire six jours que Kirua n'est pas sorti de sa chambre, six longues journées que je fais le pied de grue devant sa porte. Et autant de temps que je répète cette maudite phrase dans une litanie incessante... Leorio et Kurapika ont cessé de me dire que cela ne servait à rien, ils ont du comprendre que je n'abandonnerai pas. Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Kirua m'évite depuis presque une semaine, et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Je regarde ma montre. Elle indique 23h30. D'habitude, je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'occuper. Mais ce soir, j'ai décidé de rester ici. Après tout, Kirua n'a rien avalé de la journée, il va donc devoir sortir pour se nourrir... Et peut-être que je pourrai lui parler.

Je m'installe donc contre le mur de sa chambre. J'adopte volontairement une mauvaise position car je ne dois pas m'endormir. Je ferme les yeux, que je rouvre trois secondes plus tard. Je ne dois pas m'endormir. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu que le manque de sommeil me rattraperait ; et c'est contre mon gré que je me blottis dans les bras de Morphée, une question encombrant mon esprit...

_... Kirua, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?_

POV Kirua :

Je n'entends plus le son de sa voix. Il a du arrêter, pour aujourd'hui. Il est présentement 23h30, et Gon est certainement retourné dans sa chambre. Je me lève de mon lit, sur lequel j'ai passé le majeur partie de ma journée, et me dirige sans bruit vers la porte. Je tends la main, tourne la poignée et tire le panneau de bois. Le couloir est plongé dans l'obscurité, mais ce n'est pas grave : je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour me déplacer. Toujours sans aucun bruit, je referme la porte et me dirige vers la cuisine. Le fait est que depuis que j'évite Gon, je ne sors plus de ma chambre, même pour manger. Je reste cloitré dans mon petit espace vital, et la nuit venu, je sors uniquement pour manger et faire ce que j'ai à faire...

Arrivé à la cuisine, je prends la direction du frigo, je me sers, et me dépêche de remonter dans ma chambre. Je monte les escaliers, et là, je suis surpris de retrouver Gon, endormi contre le mur de ma chambre, grelottant de froid.

Je ne l'avais pas vu, en sortant. Je n'ai pas ressenti sa présence... Et de le voir, là, sans défense, endormi, et tremblant de tout son être... Je me sens partir. Il ne faut pas ! Je ne dois pas céder maintenant ! C'est pourquoi je me dépêche de rentrer dans ma chambre. Je ne dois pas céder à la tentation... Mais je ne peux pas non plus le laisser comme ça ! C'est inhumain ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?

Je sais ! Je me dirige vers un de mes placards, que j'ouvre. J'en sors une couverture rouge vif, que je déplie. Je sais que ça ne suffira pas, mais je n'ai que ça... Je retourne dans le couloir. Ce ma fait mal de le voir ainsi. Le pauvre a du s'endormir à cause de la fatigue qu'il a accumulée durant ces six longs jours à m'appeler... Est-ce qu'il a mangé, au moins ? Il est excessivement pâle... Mais tant pis. Je dois d'abord trouver le courage nécessaire, et ensuite seulement, je pourrais envisager de lui en parler... Car je veux qu'il l'apprenne quand je l'aurais décidé. Que ça vienne de moi, et pas de lui. Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Arrêtant de penser à tout ceci, j'enroule Gon dans la couverture, et je me dépêche de retourner dans mon antre, toujours sans aucun bruit.

_Gomenasai, Gon..._

POV Gon :

_Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Quelle est cette étrange sensation qui m'entoure ? J'ouvre les yeux, et je n'ose y croire ! Kirua. Je vois le visage de Kirua. A deux centimètres de mien. Endormi. _

_Il a l'air tellement paisible, ainsi… Mais au fait… Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je suis certain que je me suis assoupi dans le couloir, pourtant. Serait-ce… Lui ? M'aurait-il transporté dans sa chambre ? Non. Il n'aurait pas fait ça. Ca va faire une semaine qu'il m'évite. Impossible. Et pourtant… Je veux y croire. _

_Et puis, si ce n'est pas lui, qui m'aurait amené là ? Je ne vois pas…_

_Kirua commence à remuer. Je m'écarte un peu de lui, pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il se réveille à son tour. Quand il est complètement sorti de son sommeil, je lui souris timidement. Et sa réaction me surprend au plus haut point : il me prend dans ses bras et se met à pleurer. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer, je ne sais donc pas comment réagir. Dans ces cas-là, m'a toujours dit Mito, il suffit de montrer à l'autre personne que l'on est là. Et je fais comment, moi ? _

_Une idée me vient alors en tête. Je lève mes bras, qui viennent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et je lui chuchote des mots réconfortants. C'est alors que j'entends un murmure, entre ses sanglots :_

_- Je suis désolé, Gon, vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Pardonne-moi ! Je... Je t'..._

_Tout ce qui se passe ensuite arrive très vite. Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, je le sens être arraché à mon étreinte. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'entends un rire. Un rire démoniaque, qui me glace le sang. Qui peut rire ainsi ? Je ne le sais pas, mais c'est cette personne qui m'enlève Kirua !_

_Et Kirua, lui, me supplie du regard pour que je puisse l'aider… Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que hurler son prénom._

_- Kirua ! Kirua ! Kiruaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

Je me réveille en sursaut, dans le couloir. Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Heureusement… Je n'aurais pas supporté de perde Kirua une deuxième fois. Car c'est le sentiment en ce moment : je l'ai perdu. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, et je me laisse aller…

_Kirua, parle-moi, j'ai besoin de toi…_

POV Kirua :

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir après avoir vu Gon dans le couloir. Je sais qu'il est très affecté par mon soudain isolement, mais je ne peut pas faire autrement... Si ? Franchement, je préfererais être avec Gon dans ce maudit couloir plutôt que d'être ici sans lui...

Comment ça, je n'ai qu'à y aller ? Vous pensez que c'est facile, vous ? Et bien, moi, je ne le pense pas. Il faut me comprendre, aussi... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et je n'ai pas appris à faire face à ce genre de situation... Quelle genre de situation ? Et bien... Quand je suis avec Gon, je m'amuse. J'oublie tous mes problèmes, tout ce qui n'est pas Gon. Plus rien n'a d'importance autour de moi à part lui. Je suis comme sur un petit nuage... Je me sens libre, et heureux. C'est la première fois... J'ai réussi à mettre un nom là-dessus. C'est de l'Amour.

"Et alors ?" ? "Et alors ?" !? Vous en avez de bonnes, vous ! Je sais pas ce que je dois faire ! J'ai appris à tuer, moi, pas à avouer ce genre de truc ! C'est pour ça que ça va faire sept jours aujourd'hui que je me cache. Quand j'aurais trouvé la façon et le courage nécessaire pour le lui dire, je le ferai, mais pas avant.

Et puis...

J'entends quelqu'un pleurer, dans le couloir... Non... Ne me dites pas que... Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, Gon ! S'il te plait, ne pleure pas ! Ca me déchire, d'entendre ça !

Mais il ne m'entend pas, évidemment... Que dois-je faire ?

_Attends-moi, Gon, j'arrive..._

POV Gon :

Je ne peux plus les arrêter. Mes larmes sortent de mes yeux, et je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai trop mal. Je suis totalement perdu... Et le rêve qui m'a réveillé ne m'a pas aidé...

Une porte s'ouvre, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je ne relève même pas la tête pour savoir qui entre dans le couloir. Je continue de pleurer tout mon soul. Cela fait trop longtemps que je me retiens, ça avait besoin de sortir. Toute la frustration que j'ai pu ressentir pendant ces derniers jours, toute la tristesse que j'ai pu éprouver, toute la rage et tout le desespoir qui se sont accumulés durant cette semaine qui m'a paru durer des années... Et aussi tout mon amour... Tout ceci s'évacue à travers mes larmes, m'exténuant sans que je ne m'en aperçoive... Et c'est encore une fois sans le vouloir que je retourne au pays des rêves, alors que l'étranger vient de faire un pas vers moi...

_Kirua, je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas..._

POV Kirua :

Je n'en peux plus, tout ceci doit s'arrêter. Je ne veux plus l'entendre pleurer... Je ne veux plus le rendre malheureux... En réponse à mes souhaits, je ne trouve qu'une solution. Et je m'y résouds, même si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir...

Je me lève de mon lit, et me dirige vers le porte, que j'ouvre. Je le vois, prostré, contre le mur. Il n'a pas bougé en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Peu importe, je dois lui parler. Je l'observe pendant cinq minutes environ, essayant de rassembler tout le courage que j'ai. Puis, ma jambe droite avance d'elle-même. Et ma jambe gauche suit sa soeur. Je fais un pas, et m'arrête. Il ne pleure plus. Il s'est certainement rendormi : sa respiration est calme.

Une fois près de lui, je m'accroupis de façon à m'assurer qu'il dort bien. Puis, sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, je le prends de mes bras tout doucement. Je le soulève très facilement, puis fais demi tour. Me revoilà devant la porte de ma chambre, que je rouvre pour la énième fois de la semaine. Quand la porte est refermée, je me dirige vers mon lit, et y dépose mon compagnon.

Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille, il a vraiment besoin de se reposer. J'attrape une chaise, tout en détaillant son visage : ses yeux sont rougis à cause des larmes, ses joues sont trempées. Il a vraiment beaucoup pleuré...

Et à ce moment-là, je me déteste au plus haut point.

Quelques heures plus tard

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'entends pas Gon bouger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prononce faiblement mon nom que je lui accorde mon attention.

- Kirua... ?

Et voilà, la discussion fatidique a commencé. Je me dois de lui annoncer ça en douceur, je ne veux pas le brusquer. Je me rapproche un peu du lit, et pose mes mains dessus.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? me demande-t-il.

- Et bien..., je commence. Je t'ai trouvé dans le couloir, endormi. Donc, je t'ai ramené ici.

Je parle lentement, doucement. Je ne le regarde pas. Je sais que je lirais sa douleur à travers ses yeux, et je ne le veux pas.

- Ah...

- Gon... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je souhaite donc que tu m'écoutes, sans intervenir. T'en sens-tu capable ?

Je sais qu'il a peur. Je le sens. Mais il doit m'écouter.

- Je... D'accord, me dit-il.

Voilà. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me défiler, à présent, je dois me confier à lui. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Bien. Alors... Déjà, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses. Pour la semaine qui vient de passer. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire souffrir, mais c'est ce que j'ai fait... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me suis détesté de te faire endurer ça. C'est d'ailleurs encore le cas. Je n'en avais pas le droit, aussi, je te demande de me pardonner. Je sais que c'est faible comme excuse, mais je le pense sincèrement... Bien entendu, si tu ne voulais pas me pardonner, je le comprendrais très bien...

Je m'arrête, et j'attends sa réponse. Qui met du temps à venir.

- Tu sais, Kirua... Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lorsque tu es sincère. Et en ce moment, tu l'es. Donc, si tu me promets que ce qui vient de se passer n'arrivera plus, je veux bien te pardonner.

- Je te le promets, je lui réponds.

- Bien, donc tu es pardonné.

Sa voix est faible. Il n'est pas en état. Je ne le regarde toujours pas, les yeux fixés sur mes mains.

- Merci, je murmure.

Je suis soulagé, d'un côté. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant mes mots qui ne viennent pas.

- Durant ces derniers jours, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et...

Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Ils ne veulent plus sortir. Je reste muet. C'est difficile... Tandis que je respire, je sens une main toucher les miennes. C'est Gon. Il me donne sa force. Il veut m'aider... Mais ses doigts me brûlent la peau... Tant pis. Comme on dit, _the show must go on !_

Je me lance donc.

- J'ai beaucoup repensé à ces derniers mois... J'ai analysé mon comportement... Et je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé en moi. Avant, quand j'étais avec toi, je m'amusais beaucoup. J'étais un enfant normal. Tu étais mon ami, et rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux en dehors de notre amitié... Mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait... Cette amitié s'est transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, de beaucoup plus solide. Et je n'ai réalisé que très récemment ce qu'elle était devenue... C'est pour cela que je me suis isolé, au début. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre complicité en te disant ce que je ressentais pour toi, parce que j'avais peur de ce qui se passerait après mon aveu... Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pris ma décision : je dois te le dire, pour honorer ma promesse **(NdA : la fameuse promesse qu'il dit avoir brisée ! ;) )**

Encore une fois, je m'arrête. Je reprends mon souffle, puis je lève la tête. Je fixe alors mon regard dans le sien. Le moment tant redouté est arrivé. Ma main droite vient attraper sa main gauche, et je la sers de toute mes forces pour lui montrer que je suis extrêmement sérieux.

- Gon... Si je t'ai évité cette dernière semaine, si je t'ai fait pleurer, supplier et souffrir devant ma porte... C'est parce que j'ai réalisé que... C'est parce que j'ai réalisé que je t'aime ! Et que je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ce sentiment nouveau pour moi...

Voilà, c'est fait... Je baisse le regard. Il doit sûrement me détester, maintenant... J'attends une réaction violent, mais elle ne vient pas. A la place, sa main droite se détache de la mienne, et vient se poser sous mon menton, me faisant relever la tête.

- Et ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile à dire..., me murmure-t-il.

Je le regarde, ahuri. C'est tout ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas ! Je pensais que je le dégouterais, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas... Mes sentiments pour lui semblent... Réciproques... Il sourit.

- Tu veux dire que..., je commence.

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, car mes lèvres se retrouvent scellées aux siennes. Il m'embrasse ! J'écarquille les yeux, et avant que je n'ai pu faire un mouvement, il se détache de moi.

- Oui, je t'aime aussi, baka...

Et il me ré-embrasse.

FIN

Note :

Gomenasai signifie "je suis désolé", en japonais.

**Bon ben... Encore un de terminé :) J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Même si je trouve ça horriblement guimauve xD**

**Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, des menaces de mort, des encouragements ou même un pitit commentaire, vous savez comment ça marche ! ;)**


End file.
